


Dean and the Semi-Drunken Halloween

by mahbbys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Castiel, Awkward Conversations, Bad Decisions, Bisexual Dean, But that's not really a plot point, Cas and Dean-centric, Castiel Has Self-Esteem Issues, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel and Dean meet for the first time, Cemetery, Charlie isn't in it a lot, Dare, Dean talks too much, Drunken Shenanigans, Ficlet, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, No Romance, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Character, Party, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Unbeta'd, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, a bit more than implied, almost no smut, graveyard, implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester if you squint really hard, not really - Freeform, not remotely canon, or are they?, the other characters aren't really in it much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbbys/pseuds/mahbbys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is dared to spend the night in the graveyard on Halloween and Castiel volunteers to join him.</p><p> </p><p>**(FYI: Sam and Gabe are in here more than the other supporting characters. This is almost entirely Dean & Cas, the others just have a speaking part so I included them. So if you're looking for much of Lisa or Jo, you'll unfortunately have to look elsewhere.)**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and the Semi-Drunken Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is partially because of a conversation with [iwannaliveindeansdimples](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples) that resulted in a fic prompt. 
> 
> We decided we'd both eventually write using the prompt, and see how different the stories wound up. I finally got around to writing my take when I decided I wanted to spend part of my Halloween writing Destiel drabble. (Her take is awesome and you should read it, too.)

“Sammy, stop laughing!” Dean was about ready to punch his brother. A Halloween costume should not cause that much amusement.

 

“I’m sorry, but…dude! You look like one of the Village People.” Sammy was curled in on himself in the passenger seat, laughing so hard his eyes were watering.

 

Dean sighed and clenched his jaw. “I told you already. I’m Marlon Brando’s character from ‘The Wild One’. Which you would know if you didn’t suck and would watch anything but _chick flicks_.” Dean punctuated the last phrase with a knuckle driven into his brother’s thigh. “At least I’m not one of the freaking Brady Bunch,” Dean said, motioning with his hand.

 

Sam stopped sniffling and snickering long enough to look annoyed. He straightened up as he said, in an offended tone, “I’m not a Brady. I’m Shaggy from Scooby-Doo.”

 

Dean looked away from the road long enough to give his younger brother a flat, unimpressed glare.

 

“What? Gabe’s gonna be dressed as Fred.”

 

Dean’s brows raised and he smirked. “Yeah, that’s not gay at all.”

 

His barb didn’t have the intended reaction as Sammy just snorted and said, “Says the guy who sang _Macho Man_.”

 

“Bite me, Sammy.”

 

After that, aside from Dean’s blaring Ozzy cassette and Sam’s occasional bouts of sniggering at Dean’s costume, the two rode the rest of the way to Gabriel’s property in relative silence.

 

It was time for the annual Halloween party. Gabriel’s parents owned a bunch of land and there was an abandoned house in one of the further fields. For the past several years, a few dozen of the local college-aged kids would converge at the house and celebrate the holiday by getting shit-faced drunk and sick on candy. This was the first year Dean had attended that Halloween fell on a Friday and he was determined to enjoy not having to get up for class or work the next morning.

 

By the time they pulled up, a pretty good crowd had already gathered. Gabriel had outdone himself this time with the flood lights and decorations, and the abandoned house looked more like a movie set than an actual honest-to-goodness falling down residential property. Dean thought it took away more from the Halloween vibe than adding to it, but his wasn’t a popular opinion.

 

Dean pulled the Impala into the grass near the other cars and killed the engine. He grabbed his hat from the front seat and then he and Sam went inside in search of familiar faces.

 

“Shaggy!” Gabriel’s voice rang out as he saw the brothers. True to Sam’s word, Gabe was dressed as Fred, complete with ascot and terrible blond wig. He turned his amber eyes and wide grin to Dean. “Hey!” he said and laughed. “Whhhhhhhy emmmmm seeeee aaaaayyy! That’s awesome, man.”

 

Sam was practically wheezing with laughter. “I told you!”

 

Dean trained a glare on them both, and Gabriel looked unsure of himself. “Wait, did I get it wrong?”

 

“It’s from ‘The Wild One,’ Gabriel,” Sammy said, in a mocking voice.

 

“Oh. Oh! Right. That’s uh…James Dean, right?” Gabe said, snapping his fingers as he thought.

 

“You both suck,” Dean announced. He gave his brother a look as Sam covered his mouth, still laughing. “Dude, grow up.” Dean shook his head as Gabe clapped him on the shoulder.

 

“I feel I should warn you, bro,” Gabriel said, his voice lowered and directed at Dean alone. Dean’s brow jerked up. “Anna came as a Sexy Daphne.”

 

“Dude,” Dean whispered. “Really?”

 

Gabriel gestured a cross over his heart. “Swear.”

 

“I need a drink.”

 

**

 

It was after midnight, and the party was still in full swing. Dean had run into Charlie, or Hermione as she insisted on being called tonight, and had spent most of his night trying to drink shots as fast as she did. He hadn’t succeeded in keeping up with her, but he had succeeded in getting well and thoroughly drunk pretty early on.

 

Dean still had a really heavy buzz going on when someone had the bright idea that a group of them should walk down the tree-lined dirt road that was about a half mile or so from the old house. Gabriel, Sam, Jo, Anna, and some other buddies were all going as well as quite a bunch of people Dean didn’t know. They’d gathered flashlights and some of the LED candles that Gabriel had used for decorations.

 

They insisted Dean should go with them, but he wasn’t going without Charlie. So Charlie – no, Hermione – had filled them both up some red solo cups full of Gabe’s Halloween punch for the trip. Dean was pretty sure it was just bathtub moonshine and Kool-aid and that he might be actively burning away his internal organs whenever he made the drunken mistake of taking a sip.

 

It was a chilly night and Dean was glad his costume had called for both a hat and a leather jacket. He was drunk enough to not really feel the cold, but he knew it was there. Charlie was apparently not feeling it, either. She wrapped him up in her scarf after they’d been walking about five minutes and marched ahead, singing to herself.

 

Gabriel turned backwards not long after to look at the group and laughed. “Dean, you look like you just rolled into town and stole some poor Hufflepuff’s virginity.”

 

“That’s a Griffindor scarf, you muggle-born plebeian,” Charlie shouted back, before veering slightly left for no reason.

 

Gabe shrugged and adjusted his blond wig, only making it more askew. He turned back around, nearly tripped, and leaned heavily on Sam who bumped into Anna and Jo. The whole group nearly toppled before bursting into laughter.

 

After a while, they began to lose people. Ash and some other guy stopped walking to chat and, Dean was almost certain, light up a joint. Gordon, Garth, and some girl that had been with them, insisted that what they were doing was why people in horror movies died and opted to go back to the house. Dean wasn’t even sure where Chuck and Becky had wandered off to, and several people he didn’t recognize that had been around were suddenly no longer tagging along.

 

Eventually, after they’d been on the dirt road itself for a bit, he saw Anna and Jo both stop dead in their tracks. “Is…that a cemetery?” Jo asked incredulously.

 

“Dude! Is that for real?” That was Sammy, Dean could tell. He laughed at his brother’s excitement.

 

“Oh, hell no. We are done here,” a female voice said on a laugh. Dean glanced over, realizing for the first time that Lisa had been part of their band of travelers.

 

Dean shone his own flashlight up ahead and it bounced off a tombstone. He took a few steps closer, huddling in more with the group as they had formed a loose circle upon the discovery. “It’s just a cemetery,” Dean muttered, his words coming out more slurred than he expected.

 

“Yeah. Totally,” Jo agreed. “Just a cemetery. Around midnight. On Halloween.” Her tone became more sarcastic with every word, and Dean made a mocking face at her which she returned.

 

“Yeah, we should prolly head back,” Sam said, clapping his buddy Gabriel on the shoulder, before turning back away from the collection of stones.

 

Dean laughed. “Really, Sammy?” He motioned at his brother’s clothes with the flashlight. “I thought you were part of the Scooby Doo gang.”

 

“Just ‘cause I’m dressed like Shaggy doesn’t mean I’m stupid enough to go chasing ghosts on Halloween.”

 

“I ain’t ‘fraid of no ghosts,” Dean announced, holding his full hands up in a cocky manner. “Bring ‘em on.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother as talking erupted around them.

 

Dean heard his name and wheeled around to where it had come from. “What’s that?”

 

“She said prove it,” Sammy replied.

 

“Yeah, Dean-o. Prove it,” Gabriel joined in. He’d lost his wig somewhere. “Go into the cemetery if you’re so tough.”

 

Dean was trying to figure out how he’d gotten from taunting his brother to being challenged to go hang out in a cemetery. He might have had even more moonshine and shots than he’d thought.

 

“Fine!” he answered to the jeers and cheers around him. “Maybe I just will.” He made a challenging face and looked around. “Any of you clowns got the guts to join me?” Then he smirked and pointed at his brother. “Don’t get scared Sammy, they’re not real clowns. Ooh! Maybe there are clown ghosts up ahead!”

 

“Haha, very funny,” his brother said before crossing his arms.

 

Dean waved dismissively at Sam. “So,” he said, looking around again, “Am I on my own or are any of your brave enough to come with me? Hmm?” He took a few steps further from the group and closer to the graves. “Really? You guys are _all_ …”

 

“I’ll do it.”

 

Dean stopped and frowned. He definitely didn’t recognize the voice that had said those words, but it sounded like it could do a lot more damage than anything in the cemetery could. It was deep and gritty.

 

A guy stepped forward from behind Lisa and Gabriel, someone Dean didn’t recognize and somehow hadn’t noticed previously.

 

“Who the hell are you?”

 

The dark-haired guy glanced his direction before taking Gabriel’s flashlight. “I’m Castiel.”

 

“He’s my uh, wazzit…” Gabriel was leaning heavily on Sam. “Cousin. Tha’s the word.”

 

Dean tried to focus on the guy, but wasn’t having a lot of luck. “All right. Cool. So me and…and…uh… Cas, here, we’re gonna go be actual adults and go visit the cemetery. You children have fun with your candy and your lack of guts.”

 

“No,” Jo said, her voice challenging. “You two are so tough, right? Why don’t you spend the night up there?”

 

Dean had been about to take a sip of his punch, but his hand dropped at Jo’s voice. “We…wait, what?”

 

“You heard me. You always talk a big game, Winchester.” Then she adopted a more masculine voice, saying, “About how tough you are!” The others laughed and Dean glared. “So prove it. Once and for all, prove how hard you are.”

 

Dean straightened and smirked. “Oh, I’m hard all right.”

 

“Ugh, Dean, gross,” Charlie’s amused voice came from his right.

 

“Whatever. Fine. Fine!” He shrugged. “Cas, brother, you in?” Dean was surprised to realize how close the guy was standing to him in the dark.

 

“I’m not sure what the point of the exercise is, but I’m prepared to see it to the end.”

 

Dean gave Cas a funny look. “Uh, yeah. What you said.” Then he sniffed and looked back to the group. “Ok, so, fine. Me and Cas will go prove we’re awesome, and you guys can go and cry yourselves to sleep over how not awesome you are. Right, Cas?”

 

Dean grinned at the other man, but stopped and frowned when he realized Cas was looking at him as if he was either an idiot or completely fascinating. It was hard to tell from the head tilt and the squinted eyes.

 

Sam was suddenly in Dean’s space, grabbing at his arm. “You’re an idiot.” Sam took the red solo cup from Dean. “I’ll take that, and you take these.” Dean was suddenly holding two LED candles in the hand that wasn’t holding his flashlight. Dean put the candles in his coat pocket and snatched the solo cup back from Sam.

 

**

 

The group had stayed at the bottom of the slight hill, looking up at the cemetery as Dean and Cas approached it. They had stayed and watched while the two of them had set up the candles in the center of the graveyard. Then they’d stayed and watched some more, while Dean and Cas sat awkwardly, unsure of what to say or do.

 

Dean noticed the group’s flashlights moving as his phone buzzed in his pocket. It made him jump because it was unexpected, not because it scared him. That was the story he planned to stick to. Dean answered, “Yes, Hermione?”

 

“We’re heading back to the party. Don’t lose my scarf!”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

“Hey and if you get eaten by ghosts I get dibs on your dvds, yeah?”

 

Dean just laughed. “Thanks for your support as always, Red.”

 

“I’ll keep checking up on you. Don’t actually get eaten by ghosts, okay? I love you.”

 

“I know.” Dean hung up. He shivered a little as a strong breeze came through. It knocked leaves to the ground as it passed.

 

A few minutes later, Cas was the first to break the silence.

 

“This may in fact be the dumbest thing I’ve ever done.”

 

Dean took a sip of his punch. He grimaced at the throat-ripping flavor and then laughed before he said, “It’s definitely not the dumbest thing I’ve done. Not by a long shot.” He sniffed and looked over at his companion. “Why did you do it, anyway?”

 

Castiel shrugged. “I don’t know.”

 

Dean eyed him. “No offense, dude, ‘cause I don’t know ya, but…that sounds like bullshit to me.”

 

Cas’ eyes looked Dean over, then he shifted his body more towards Dean. “Honestly, it seemed you were far too intoxicated to be tramping through a dark graveyard on your own.” Cas’ eyes narrowed as he looked over their surroundings. “I also don’t care for silly superstitions and felt someone else should prove how baseless they are.”

 

Dean frowned. “So you thought I was drunk and the others were stupid.”

 

Cas looked at Dean, clearly shocked and offended. Dean raised his brows and smirked back. Cas let out a laugh that seemed to surprise even him. He shook his head, eyes closed, before glancing back at Dean and smiling. “I suppose you could put it that way.”

 

Dean scratched at his head. “So what are you s’posed to be, anyway?”

 

“I doubt you would recognize the character name. No one else did.”

 

Dean snorted. “Everybody thinks I’m from the Village People.”

 

“From the who?”

 

Dean frowned. “You know, the band? _Macho Man? Y.M.C.A.?_ ” Cas’ expression remained blank. “Never mind.”

 

“I don’t understand that reference. Aren’t you supposed to be Johnny Strabler? From…”

 

“’The Wild One! Yes! Dude. _Dude._ ” Dean clapped his hands on his knees. “Yes! ‘What are you rebelling against, Johnny?’ I mean c’mon, it’s iconic.”

 

Cas let out a small sound of amusement. “Who else could you be with that hat?”

 

“Right? Dude.” Dean held up his fist towards Castiel.

 

Cas frowned at Dean’s hand. “What do you want me to do?”

 

“Uh..you’re suppose to…you know what, never mind. Doesn’t matter.” Dean dropped his hand back down. “You’re awesome, I’m awesome, and this costume is awesome.” Dean leaned back and stretched his legs out, careful not to knock into the fake candles.

 

“I’m John Constantine,” Cas said, in a small voice.

 

“Who?”

 

Cas shook his head. “He’s from a comic book.”

 

“Oh! I’ve probably seen it and just don’t remember. Charlie’s always having me read stuff. So is he like a, uh…alter ego or…accountant or something?” Dean asked on a laugh.

 

Cas made a face. “Actually he’s a chain-smoking, bisexual magician and occult detective, thank you very much.”

 

Dean held up his hands in a placating manner. “Hey, okay, that’s cool.” Dean smirked. “Ya geek.”

 

Cas tensed and looked upset until he realized Dean was joking. Then he relaxed and sighed. Dean scooted over closer and offered him a sip from his cup. “What is it?” Cas asked, taking it.

 

“I honestly have no idea. Just don’t sniff it if you wanna keep your nose hair.”

 

Cas made a face, but took a gulp of the stuff. He barely grimaced and Dean counted that as another point in the guy’s favor. “That may be the foulest substance I’ve ever encountered.”

 

Dean laughed.

 

**

 

Cas was pretty cool. He was weird as hell, and seemed to have a small stick up his butt at odd times, but Dean liked him pretty well anyway. He’d learned that Cas was an only child, staying with his aunt and uncle at the moment, and considering studying to become a social worker. Since there was only so much to do or talk about while sitting in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night, Dean had also learned that Cas’ favorite color was blue, he loved peanut butter,  and he didn’t watch Scooby-Doo as a kid because it would give him nightmares.

 

“So, wait, you couldn’t watch a cartoon about fake ghosts, but now you’re spending the night in a cemetery on Halloween? With a complete stranger, no less?”

 

Cas shrugged and gave Dean a small smile. “People change,” he said simply.

 

“Shit, I guess so.” Dean shifted again. He started to say something about how uncomfortable the ground was, but was cut off by his phone buzzing. “Hey Charlie.”

 

“You dead?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“What about Gabe’s cousin?”

 

Dean moved the phone a fraction of an inch from his mouth. “Cas, you dead?”

 

Cas frowned. “What?”

 

“Nope, he seems alive to me,” Dean said into the phone.

 

“Okay. Seen any ghosts?”

 

Dean winked at Cas and held a finger to his mouth in a shushing gesture. “No, Char – oh my god! What was – AGH!” Dean flailed around and made noise before hanging up the phone. He laughed and then caught Cas looking at him horrified.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Me getting back at Charlie for ditching my ass in a fucking graveyard.” Dean took another sip of the punch. He was still trying to convince himself it was warming him up and not just killing him slowly.

 

Cas stretched out and lay his head on his folded arm, looking at the sky. Dean moved one of the fake candles up closer to their faces, so they could still see to chat, and then rolled over onto his stomach and propped himself up at the elbows. Dean glanced sideways at Cas, watching him while he watched the sky.

 

The guy was actually pretty gorgeous, and candlelight was definitely doing him some favors, even if it was fake. Dean wasn’t drunk anymore, but he was definitely still tipsy enough to let his mind wander to what Cas’ mouth would feel like against his.

 

“Bisexual, huh?”

 

Cas turned his face and gave Dean a wary look. “What?” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

 

Dean coughed. “Um, your costume. You said he’s bisexual?”

 

“Yes.” Cas frowned, confused. “Does that matter?”

 

 “No,” Dean said, his voice suddenly barely above a breath.

 

Cas frowned a little more and then looked back up to the sky.

 

“It’s just…um…” Dean cleared his throat. “Well, so am I.”

 

“So are you, what?”

 

Dean sighed. “So am I bisexual. I mean…” He shook his head. “I mean I’m bisexual, too.”

 

“Oh.” Cas’ frown lifted and he looked Dean over. “I see.”

 

“I’m sure you’re probably straight, I was just…that’s why it intrigued me, is cause… I’m…yeah.”

 

Cas gave Dean a small squinty-eyed smile before looking back at the stars. There was what felt to Dean like a long pause. “I find I’m more suited to the term pansexual, actually,” Cas said, his voice even more gravelly than before.

 

Dean frowned. “Pan? Wait, like…like pantheism and stuff?”

 

Cas gave Dean a sidelong look and lifted a brow.

 

“So...all sexes? All genders?”

 

Cas remained quiet, but Dean was almost certain he was smirking.

 

“I mean I’m assuming it doesn’t just mean anything that moves.”

 

Cas barked out an offended laugh. “That is definitely not what it means.”

 

“Ok, so what you’re telling me, though, is that you like dudes, too, yeah?”

 

Cas was definitely smirking now. “Yes, Dean. I too, like _dudes_.” Cas put air quotes around the last word and Dean smacked him lightly in the shoulder for it.

 

“Huh. Well that’s…cool.” Dean wasn’t sure why he was blushing. “Wait, so…what’s the difference between that and bi, then?”

 

Cas sighed. “Dean, I really don’t want to spend the rest of my night explaining the nuanced differences between various sexualities to you.” He turned to face Dean again. “The easiest way I can explain it simply is, I am attracted to people, full stop.”

 

Dean rubbed his palm along the nape of his neck. “Yeah. Okay. Cool.” Before he could say anything else his phone buzzed again. This time the number belonged to his brother.

 

“Yeah?” Dean answered.

 

“Before Charlie has us all out there with pitchforks and torches, I’m going to assume that you’re not answering your cell phone from the great beyond?”

 

Dean laughed. “We’re fine, dude. It’s just a bunch of rocks in a field.” Dean frowned. “That…have dead bodies under them.”

 

Cas made a face and it made Dean laugh again.

 

**

 

It was around four in the morning and Dean was officially more than chilly. He was also thirsty and exhausted and rather unhappy that he’d had to pee in the woods like some kind of animal. He and Cas had exhausted the punch and Dean’s cell battery was getting low from having to text and call his friends every little bit as proof of life.

 

“It’s still another few hours until sunrise,” Cas said, stretching his arms over his head before lying back on the ground. “Any idea how long the battery life is on these candles?”

 

Dean grunted. “No.”

 

Cas eyed him. “Are we really going to stay here all night?”

 

Dean shot him a look. “Thought you said you’d see it til the end?”

 

“I will. I’m just surprised, that’s all. You must posture quite a bit if your friends and brother are all so insistent that you prove your bravery with a stunt like this.”

 

“You talk a lot, you know that?”

 

It was Cas’ turn to shoot Dean a look. “Would you prefer I shut up? Or leave?”

 

Dean shifted uncomfortably. “No,” he muttered. “Sorry.”

 

Despite that, it was several minutes before Cas spoke again. “It’s cold.” Dean had actually almost begun to doze off, but then he shivered as a breeze came through right before Cas’ voice did.

 

“You’re tellin’ me. You’ve got the long coat, too.” Dean huddled in on himself some more and uselessly tugged at the sleeves of his leather jacket.

 

Cas lifted slightly and frowned at Dean. “We...” Cas shook his head, though, and lay it back down.

 

“We what?”

 

“You probably won’t care for the idea.”

 

“Try me.”

 

Cas finally looked at Dean again. “We could share it…”

 

“Come again?”

 

“I could take it off and we could use it as a blanket. Our body heat might radiate back on us and warm us more.”

 

Dean really liked the idea of covering up with the extra coat, but didn’t want to risk Cas getting even colder. He shrugged one shoulder noncommittally. “Yeah, okay, if you want to.”

 

**

 

Dean was trying his best to ignore the warmth radiating from the body that was only mere inches from his own. It had been about fifteen minutes since Cas had laid the coat over them. The coat had turned out to provide more warmth than Dean had expected, its inner lining obviously well insulated. However, Dean couldn’t determine if he was the only one awkwardly laying in the dark, full of sexual tension. Cas may well be asleep, since Dean hadn’t heard anything other than steady breathing.

 

Dean’s phone buzzed and he quickly replied to the text and then locked the screen, trying to conserve battery. He shivered slightly. “Cas?” His voice was ragged and he wished again that they had something else to drink.

 

Cas grunted in return.

 

“You awake?”

 

Another grunt. Dean closed his eyes for a moment before he licked his lips and cleared his throat. “You know…what you said about body heat?”

 

The steady breathing that Dean had been hearing suddenly stopped.

 

“What about it?” Cas asked carefully.

 

Dean rolled over, doing his best not to drag Cas’ coat away from the other man, and lay on his other side. Cas was lying on his back, his arms crossed over him like some kind of cartoon vampire. “I just…I was thinking…”

 

“It’s a bad idea.”

 

Dean frowned. “It’s a good idea. If we huddle together we’ll be warmer. I dunno about you, but that wind is killing me here.”

 

“It will die down in a minute.”

 

Dean glared. “Fine, whatever.” He moved to lay on his own back, caring a bit less whether he was disturbing Cas and the coat.

 

Dean stewed for a few minutes before an annoyed sigh escaped him. “Dude, it’s stupid, we’re only like two inches from each other anyway and…”

 

“I find you attractive.”

 

Dean’s brain took several seconds to catch up to what Cas had said and to stop Dean’s mouth from ranting. “Wait, what?”

 

The sigh came from Cas this time. “I don’t believe it would be prudent to share body heat in a situation where it isn’t life or death when I find the other person attractive. I like you and I don’t wish to make things awkward.”

 

Dean turned his face to Cas and raised an eyebrow. “But announcing you think I’m cute won’t make things awkward?”

 

Cas frowned, but said nothing.

 

Dean sidled closer, watching Cas’ face. Cas was watching him too, from the side of his eyes, and his frown was getting deeper.

 

“You know, I think you’re pretty hot, too.” Dean nudged his shoulder against Cas’ and Cas’ eyes grew wide as he glanced at Dean.

 

“Oh! You…?” Cas looked away again. The frown was back. “You do?”

 

Dean laughed. “Dude. Have you looked in a mirror?”

 

“I’m not…” Cas glanced warily at Dean. “I’m nothing special.”

 

Dean licked his lips and glanced over Cas’ face. Before he could respond, though, Cas had narrowed his eyes into a full-blown glare and pointed it directly at Dean.

 

“Are you just trying to get me to huddle with you for warmth by toying with me?”

 

Dean gave him an incredulous look and then glared back. Annoyed and exhausted and post-drunk, he pushed himself up before thinking. And then landed, lips first, on Cas’ face. Cas jerked at first, right before Dean’s brain kicked in, but he relaxed quickly. Dean wasn’t able to pull away as Cas’ hand came up and gripped at the nape of his neck, holding him close.

 

Slowly, Dean’s hand came up to cup at Cas’ face and he deepened the kiss, just slightly, before pulling back. The two men exchanged shocked looks.

 

Dean cleared his throat. “Um.”

 

Cas blinked and licked his lips.

 

“I’m not just saying you’re hot because I’m cold,” Dean promised.

 

Cas nodded silently then said, “I had come to that realization.”

 

Dean gave Cas a lopsided, charming smile. “Although…” He pulled himself closer to Cas, reveling in the heat of his side. “I think I just figured out an even better way for us to get warmed up.”

 

Cas lifted a brow and watched Dean up until the very moment their lips touched again.

 

Many minutes later, the two men were draped over each other, still kissing. Dean was anything but cold now. He pulled back, almost panting and grinned at Cas. “I am so glad my friends think I’m an ass.”

 

Cas frowned and tilted his head a little. “Why is that?”

 

Dean kissed and nipped at Cas’ jaw before replying, “Because otherwise I wouldn’t be kissing you right now.” He lifted up. “And I gotta tell you dude… You are an awesome kisser.”

 

Cas gave Dean a gummy grin and pulled him back down.

 

*-*-*-*

 

After the third buzz signaling a call, Cas answered the phone. “Hello.”

 

“…Dean? Is that you?”

 

“Dean is…” Cas flinched as his own tie hit him in the face and then bit his lip as Dean sucked on a nipple. “Dean is busy,” he replied dryly.

 

“Uhhh…okay.” The female voice was more than a little confused.

 

“We’re not dead, we’re… ah…mmm… very…. Very much alive.” Cas closed his eyes and swallowed as Dean became extremely friendly with the part of Cas’ hipbone that protruded from his waistband. “No ghosts. Rather boring.” Cas’ speech was clipped and breathy. “I um…  I must go now.” Cas pushed at the screen and then dropped the phone to the grass.

 

Dean came back up from beneath the trenchcoat that covered them. His hair was a mess and lips were swollen as he panted and grinned at Cas. “Hey Cas…”

 

“Yes?” The sound was broken and breathless.

 

Dean grinned harder, and there was an evil glint to his eye. He jerked his eyebrows up once and then disappeared backwards beneath the coat, asking, “Whaddaya say we try and wake the dead?”

 

When Dean’s mouth wrapped around his dick, Cas groaned loud enough to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I know it's posted a little too late for this Halloween, but I couldn't get it finished in time. Let me know what you thought! (And please feel free to point out the typos, as I'm sure there are even more than usual.)


End file.
